


im not bi myself

by MysticalLioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHAHAHA, Bisexual Awareness Day, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Fluff, It was on the 23rd but I forgot, LGBTQ Themes, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of cuddles, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woops, also suggestive themes, and shiro and allura are proud parents too, any who hope you enjoy thirsty fuckers, but not in that way lol, but oh shit hes bisexual, friend, fuck me sideways and call me john, hes somewhere in space, i finished this on the first of october, im the worst bisexual ever i stg, insert lenny face, it was 3 n the morn when i thought about this but now its 435 in the afternoon, just kids cursing and being dirty little fuckers, just some teasing, keith gets slapped but its ok, keith thought lance was gay, klance, klance are already together, lance cries hes happy ok, lots of happy, matt is proud too, pidge and hunk are like, rated PG for Pretty Gay, rated e for everyone, so sweet you get a cavity, tf man how did you not know, this is the only think without langst and smut i'll write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: a gift to the Voltron fandom, and the Bisexuals club! Happy Bisexual Awareness day!_______________________"what the fuck do you mean hes been bisexual this entire time-"also known as, the time Keith finally figured out his boyfriend, Lance McClain, was a very proud bisexual.





	im not bi myself

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i kept writing this in the middle of the night when i was really fucking tired lool
> 
> i'll check it over when i have time

It wasn't a surprise that Keith and Lance were dating. 

Though, it was a surprise (a terrible one at that)when they were often found grinding on each other or making out in the middle of a room. Just as horny as a pair of rabbits.

The gang really didn't like those moments. And it usually led to Keith and Lance being seperated, faces flushed red as Allura and Shiro scolded them. This was also a great opportunity for Pidge to gather blackmail for when they were back on Earth! Whenever that would be, that is.

Anyways, that wasn't the point. The point is, Keith didn't know Lance was bisexual. How he never knew? The paladins would never know. Anyways, what they DID know was that Lance was ecstatic to the point where he wouldn't even kiss Keith. Why? Well because the 23rd was coming up!

Keith didn't know what was so exciting about a dumb date. Maybe it was one of his family members birthday? Or Halloween? Actually, never mind. It was still September, too early for Halloween to be just around the corner.

 

So Keith decided to stop being  ~~a stubborn little bitch~~ stubborn and go up to Pidge and Hunk and ask them what the actual fuck was going on with Lance and if he hit his head or something.

Of course, he was just as confused as when this all began.

* * *

**September 21st, 2017.**  

 

"What do you mean he's bisexual?"

Keith squinted down at Pidge, violet eyes glaring into their  ~~gremlin~~ soul. Hunk shifted awkwardly behind Pidge, glancing down at them before helplessly looking back at his feet. 

Pidge sighed, taking off their glasses and cleaning the lenses with their sweater before placing them back on their nose and pushing them up.

"I'm telling you that Lance is bisexual and that September 23rd is Bisexual Awareness day, honestly Keith, did you not know that your own boyfriend was bisexual?"

Keith opened his mouth, before deciding against saying anything and closing it. He bit his lip, speaking more quietly.

"What the fuck do you mean he's been bisexual this entire time-"

Hunk sucked in a breath, eyes widening to the size of saucers. Keith spluttered, hand flying up to his cheek in surprise. Pidge rolled their eyes, waving their stinging hand around.

"Oh my fucking god, Keith Kogane how fucking dense are you?"

Pidge muttered, before pushing him away.

"Just- get the hell away and go find your boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he'll be more excited if you guys "celebrate" or something,"

Pidge wiggled their brows, before turning away and back to the machine Hunk and them were working on.

"Um- yea, right, i'll get going,"

Keith muttered, beginning to sprint away. His ears perking at the distant sound of chortling. He walked into the hallway, turning the corner and yelping when he crashed into someone.

Lance huffed in surprise as Keith fell on him, catching the shorter male and slipping his hands beneath his armpits to keep him upright.

"Hey there, babe! I wasn't expecting you to fall for me again," 

Lance snorted softly, ocean blue eyes twinkling down at Keith's angry violet ones.

"Oh my god Lance, shut up,"

Keith hissed, flailing around and pulling away and crossing his arms.

"I have to talk to you,"

Lance's heart jumped into his throat, confusion seeping into him.

"About what?"

Keith tilted his head, sighing and grabbing his hand gently.

"You'll see,"

* * *

 

The bed groaned from the weight that was being added, Lance pulling Keith into his lap and ignoring his protests and cooing at his blushing face.

"Oh my god- Lance-"

Keith whined, clutching onto the Cuban's shirt and hissing softly in surprise. 

"Come on babe, it'll just be for a little while wont it?"

Lance chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Keith's neck, licking it and snickering softly at the shriek that Keith made.

He pulled away, cherishing his boyfriends red face and ignoring his glaring violet eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Lance tilted his head, grinning at Keith who scowled.

"Oh! Uh, you're bi?"

Keith murmured, and Lance furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Um, yea? Is.. I-is that bad or something?"

Lance held his breath, heart clenching in fear. Keith shook his head, shifting in his lap.

"N-no! You just- You never told me or anything, I always thought you were gay, like me?"

His face flushed in embarrassment and Lance made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat.

"'Oh! So _that's_ what this is about!"

Lance chuckled, and Keith sneered at him.

"It's not funny! This is _really_ serious- Lance!"

Keith shrieked, moving his hands up onto Lance's shoulders and digging his nails into his skin. He pushed his hips down onto Lance's crotch, earning a surprised keening noise from him. He groaned, hands flying to hold onto his hips, face flushing red.

"F-fuck, Keith ohmygodpleasestop,"

Lance whined, panting and leaning his onto Keith's shoulders, who scowled at him in return.

"I swear to god, I will leave you here right now if you don't listen to me,"

Keith hissed, shifting his hips again.

 

"Okayokay I'll listen to you, just please stop-"

Lance hissed, Lance Jr was not going to have the time of his life today, that he knew. Keith chortled next to his ear, and he jolted in surprise.

"Well? You didn't tell me you were bi?"

Keith hummed, snaking his fingers into Lance's hair, raking his fingers in it.

"I-I didn't know that you didn't know, and I'm pretty sure everyone else knew,"

Lance huffed, wrapping his arms around Keith and whimpering. Keith snorted, placing a hand on Lance's cheek and moving his head back and his chin up so he could look into his eyes. He brushed his thumb against his cheek, leaning down to peck his lips.

"Well you should've told me, still better to double check, hm?"

Keith clicked his tongue, before pulling away and standing.

"I'm going to the training room, maybe you should.. take care of your friend,"

Keith scoffed, before turning on his heel and leaving the room with a spluttering Lance behind.

He'd be fine.

Maybe.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017.**

 

Lance wasn't one to be surprised. Well, actually, he did get surprised. But that was usually because of Keith, seeing as he wasn't the kind of person to show their emotions freely. However, he wasn't surprised currently. In fact, he was more than surprised. Shocked to say the least. Lance never expected his boyfriend to make a fort with a bunch of pillows and blankets he found. It wasn't the best fort in the world, but it was pretty big and he couldn't say no to those huge, twinkling violet eyes that were begging him to go inside ~~(kinky)~~ the damned fort.

"How the fuck did the entire team get in here without me noticing?"

Lance spluttered, eyes wide and Keith shrugged.

"The fort was kinda empty, and either way, you'd want us to relax too. So I got them to relax."

Keith stated, snaking his arms around Lance and pressing his cheek against his shoulder. Lance chuckled, sweeping Keith up into his arms bridal style and walking into the middle of the fort and sitting down. He dropped Keith on his lap, cooing at him and dodging the hand that was swatted his way. Pidge and Hunk chortled, and Pidge gagged at them.

"Pidge be nice,"

Shiro scolded them, waving a finger at them and using his Dad Voice™. Lance grinned widely at Pidge, who turned to him and scowled.

"Yea, Pidgey,  _be nice,_ "

Lance chortled, and both Keith and him shrieked in surprise when a pillow met their faces. Shiro squawked at Pidge, and Allura decided it'd be best to ignore her paladins and their antics.

Hunk stammered, and Coran raised his eyebrows, stroking his mustache in thought.

"Humans seem to be very mischievous!"

Coran stated, raising a finger as if he was stating a fact. Lance shrugged, cuddling Keith and humming.

"You know what we should do? A cuddle pile!"

Allura and Coran exchanged equally confused looks, before Allura spoke up, treading slowly into new territory.

"Whats a.. cuddle pile..?"

Lance shrieked in distress, pointing at them and making a warbled sound.

"What do you  _mean_ whats a cuddle pile?! It's a pile where everyone is cuddling!"

He snorted, shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of " _Man, aliens these days,_ ". Keith held his breath, attempting to slip away from Lance.

"Um, you know what? I have to uh.. go to the bathroom!"

Keith stammered, and Pidge nodded in agreement.

"Yep! Me too, gotta uh.. y'know, do that.. period stuff.."

Lance snorted grabbing a hold of Keith, Hunk chuckling and grabbing a hold of Pidge's shirt before they could slip away.

"Uh uh, nope! You two are staying. And either way Pidgeon, your period was last week."

He squinted at Pidge in amusement, and then coaxed Shiro, Allura, and Coran to come closer.

"Lance should be in the middle of the cuddle pile!"

Pidge cackled, and Lance snorted.

"What? Why me?"

He flailed, and glanced at Hunk for help who shrugged. Lance whined, pouting and attempting to give everyone his best puppy dog eyes.

"Because~ You're the one who wanted to do a cuddle pile, so you're in the middle!"

Pidge let out a soft " _Muahaha!_ " and scrambled away before Lance lunged at her (after dropping Keith). Though, instead Lance crashed into Hunk, who huffed in surprise and caught him in his arms. He snorted, cuddling him right away, making Lance wail in distress.

"Nooo! Why must you betray me like this!"

He deflated in Hunk's arms, whining softly.

 

"Sorry buddy, but it must be done,"

Hunk smiled down at Lance, and glanced at Pidge as they scooted towards them and leaned on Hunk's side. Keith rolling his eyes and crawling towards the otherside of Hunk, leaning on him and wrapping himself with a blanket. Shiro chuckled, glancing at Allura and smiling before the two joined the cuddle pile, eventually Coran covering them all with a blanket and joining the cuddle pile himself, stroking his mustache and humming.

"Ha, I can see why you humans enjoy cuddle piles!"

Pidge pushed their glasses up, shrugging.

"Not everyone likes cuddle piles, take Keith for example.  He's too emo to join one, the only reason he did this was to please Lance."

Keith spluttered, face as red as his lion.

"That's not true!"

Pidge scoffed, flipping him off.

"Fucking fight me, trash bag."

Lance laughed, squinting his eyes in amusement.

"I would say the same goes to you, Pidge."

Pidge screeched, hands darting out to pull at Lance's hair.

"What the fuck?!"

Lance smacked their hands away, patting his hair down and wincing after the hair tugs. Keith snorted, Shiro and Allura chuckling at them.

"Wow I thought this was going to be a nice relaxation day for everyone but honestly I feel so attacked right now,"

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017.**

 

It was a lovely day today. The stars were twinkling as always, Zarkon hadn't attacked in about a week now, and Lance was having the time of his life. After all, it was his BiDay!

Okay, so maybe that isn't a real word and  _maybe_ the only reason Zarkon hadn't attacked was because he was still trying to figure out where the actual fuck the paladins and the castle of lions were. Not that they were anywhere close to Zarkon, in fact, they were pretty much at the other side of the galaxy. Lance was pretty sure he could see Earth from here. 

Maybe.

Probably not.

Any who~

 

"Oh my god, Keith what do you mean you don't know how to bake a cake? What are you a savage or  _something_?"

Hunk gaped, eyes wide and frozen in shock. Keith rolled his eyes, shrugging he was pretty sure at least half of Earth's population didn't know how to bake a cake either, so was why Hunk being a little-

"Well not my fault I was an orphan and was never taught how to make a cake,

He scoffed, crossing his arms,

_And_ my mom was Galra, pretty sure she didn't even know the ingredients of an Earth cake, she'd probably add worms or something."

Hunk pursed his lips, Pidge shoving their hand into the bag of that had some strangle looking alien chocolate chips and shoving into them into their mouth.

"Shouldn't we be making this cake before Lance and Coran come back from their mission? I don't want to lie about it being my birthday again or something, ya know."

 Keith nodded, and Hunk groaned.

"Ughh, fine. I guess I'll have to teach you to bake a cake, but you better not add anything that isn't to go inside a cake, like a ring or something."

Keith coughed, blushing a lovely shade of red that would put his favorite jacket to shame.

"W-why the hell would I put a ring inside the cake?! And where would I even buy one?! Not like I'm marrying right now or something- You know what, just- lets just hurry up,  _please!_ "

Pidge chuckled, cooing at Keith.

"Awe, you guys are so cute it makes me want to throw up!"

"Everything we do makes you want to throw up,"

Keith deadpanned, and Pidge shrugged.

"Exactly, Mr. I want to marry Mothman when Im older,"

Keith rolled his eyes, grinning at Pidge.

"Well excuse you Ms. Me and Loch Ness Monster already are married and kids,"

Pidge hissed, flipping him off and glaring back at Keith.

"Fuck you! Me and Loch Ness are  _very_ happy right now!"

Keith shrugged, glancing at his nails.

"Pretty sure he's happy you're light years away from him,"

Pidge shrieked, standing up and stomping.

"You wanna fucking go?! I will beat the shit outta you!"

Hunk snorted, he waved a wooden spoon at them, clicking his tongue.

"Guys, stop fighting we're supposed to make Lance a cake!"

"Huh, oh yea you're right! I forgot about that!"

"Oh my god, even with a huge brain you cant remember something as simple as that?"

"Shut up Kogayne, I will rip your fucking throat out."

"As if you could reach me,"

"YOU AREN'T EVENT THAT FUCKING TALL-"

"FUCKING FIGHT ME PIDGE-"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYNNA DO-"

"Oh my god- Can we just bake this fucking cake-"

Keith and Pidge gasped, covering their mouths in a mocking way.

"Ooh! Hunk just cursed, we in trouble!"

Hunk glared at them, watching the duo shrink beneath his gaze.

"I swear to god, if we aren't able to bake this cake before Lance and Coran get back I will throw you into outer space and you better hope your lions save you,"

The big male hissed, waving a warning finger at them and turning away to gather the ingredients. Keith bumped his hip against Pidge's, earning a hiss from them.

"Fuck off Keith, I don't want to get in more trouble with Hunk,"

"Not my fault you wanted to fight,"

"Why you little-"

"PIDGE!"

"Fuck,"

* * *

Fortunately, the trio was able to make a cake for Lance, Hunk decided to be the one to decorate, and had created a Bisexual flag with the food dye he was able to make. However, they didn't think the mission would take so long. And eventually they fell asleep in the dining room, with a cake in the middle of the table saying " _Happy Bisexual Awareness Day!_ ".

Lance arrived two hours later with Coran. Allura greeted them with a sleepy smile, and led them into the dining room where everyone sat with their heads in their arms. Soft snoring enveloping the room, along with the chuckles that escaped three tired people. Lance trudged to the dining table, leaning over Keith to wake him up before glancing at the cake, a soft gasp escaping him.

His hands flew up to his mouth, tears welling and running down his cheeks. He swallowed, joy fluttering in his chest.

"Whats wrong, Lance? Do you not like the cake?"

Allura called out, worry crystal clear. Lance shook his head, smiling widely back at her.

"No! No! I do love it- I'm just- No one has ever made a cake for me for being bisexual.."

He sobbed lightly, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder and gently shaking him. A soft, sleepy groan escaping past chapped lips.

"Hng.. what do you want?"

Keith murmured, pushing himself off the table slowly and rubbing his eyes. He yawned, hunching over before glancing up with glazed violet eyes. 

"Lance..?"

He murmured, squinting and covering his mouth, yawning once more.

"What.. the cake.. oh.."

He furrowed his brows, cracking his back and sitting for a few seconds, before adrenaline filled him.

"Oh! Lance you're here!"

He yelped, and groaned when armor covered arms pulled him into a tight hug. Sobbing filled his ears, and he made a confused noise in the back of his throat.

"Why are you crying?"

He murmured, staying limp in Lance's arms.

"Oh my fucking god- te amo Keith- I fucking love you, you little piece of shit-"

 Lance buried his nose in the crook of Keith's neck, making Keith shudder when he breathed on it.

Hunk and Pidge stirred, along with a snoring Shiro. They raised their heads, confusion filling their eyes before yelping out a " _Lance! You're here!"_

Lance looked up at them, wheezing out a laugh when he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. Keith wriggled, hissing softly and deciding to stay limp as he couldn't exactly go anywhere.

"Oh my fucking god I love you all,"

Hunk chuckled, patting Lance's shoulder.

"We love you too, bud,"

**Author's Note:**

> next year (september 23rd 2018) i'll prob make a klance smut fic for you guys!! :^))
> 
>  
> 
> this a week late and im so fucking sorry but school had me busy


End file.
